


Мир в цвете

by J_Glow, The_Stinging_Goddess



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, PWP, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Glow/pseuds/J_Glow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stinging_Goddess/pseuds/The_Stinging_Goddess
Summary: Шачи мечтал увидеть мир цветным.





	Мир в цвете

**Author's Note:**

> написано на One Piece AU-fest для команды Пиратов Сердца  
> бета - J_Glow

Шачи всегда было интересно, как выглядит цветной мир. Он не раз пытался себе представить краски, о которых так много читал. Как-то он даже спросил их капитана. Ло тогда сказал, что это невозможно объяснить.

Насколько Шачи знал, их капитан давно видел мир в цвете. Однажды он даже рискнул спросить, кто его вторая половинка.

— Этот человек давно умер, — ответил Ло, и Шачи тогда почувствовал себя неловко. Как будто он вторгся во что-то слишком личное.

Еще Шачи нравилось представлять человека, который наполнит его мир красками. Обычно в его фантазиях мелькала милая девушка с очаровательной улыбкой. Хотя ему было не важно, как будет выглядеть его половинка, ему очень хотелось, чтобы она обязательно дополняла его во всем.

С каждым днем желание узнать, что представляет из себя цветной мир, только росло. Шачи много раз спрашивал Ло. Капитан всегда называл цвета, но не мог объяснить, как они выглядят. Когда Шачи спросил первый раз, как выглядит «синий», Ло сказал, что это глубокий и холодный цвет, что он как море и ночное небо. Шачи не понял, и Ло просто махнул рукой. «Ты поймешь, когда увидишь сам», — отвечал он на очередные вопросы. «Когда?» — от досады у Шачи зудело под кожей. «Когда встретишь своего человека», — пожимал плечами Ло, но Шачи этого было мало. «А как я пойму, что мир стал цветным?» — «Ты почувствуешь», — просто отвечал Ло, и Шачи сгорал от нетерпения, любопытства и желания увидеть поскорее.

***

Субмарина всплыла у западного берега острова Арктис. Их команда была небольшой, но капитан всегда говорил, что это не имеет значения. Он утверждал, что ему нужны люди, которые все делают «с сердцем».

Наблюдая, как команда сходит на берег, Шачи растянулся на палубе Полярного Тэнга. Он был рад, что дежурит сегодня — идти на остров не хотелось. Именно в такие моменты он как никогда испытывал острое желание увидеть мир в его настоящих красках. Ему хотелось увидеть, как выглядят «красные» фрукты, «зеленая» листва на деревьях и что из себя представляет «синее» небо. Сейчас для него это были лишь пустые слова, но Шачи продолжал терзать свое воображение, пытаясь представить, как изменится мир, когда он встретит свою половинку.

Шачи почти задремал, когда услышал приближающийся гул голосов. Члены команды оживленно что-то обсуждали, и Шачи подумал, что, скорее всего, к ним присоединился новый накама. Их капитан находил людей «с сердцем» на каждом острове, к которому они причаливали. Шачи открыл глаза и посмотрел в мрачное серое небо. Когда голоса раздались совсем близко, он повернул голову, собираясь пошутить над обычной неуклюжестью Уни — тот, наверняка, опять что-нибудь сломал в городе, — но встретился взглядом с пронзительными черными глазами. Тело пробило дрожью, время замедлилось, сердце ускорило темп, все вокруг поплыло и провалилось в пропасть. Шачи резко сел, не в силах отвести взгляд и хватая ртом воздух. Парень напротив тоже замер, как будто потерялся в пространстве. Звуки исчезли, действительность сузилась до одной единственной точки, до них двоих, смотрящих друг другу в глаза. А затем, выныривая из пропасти, реальность обрушилась яркими, пестрящими, режущими глаза цветами. Все вокруг стало невероятным. Глаза до боли резало, хотелось зажмуриться, но Шачи был не в состоянии разорвать зрительный контакт. Он попытался сделать вдох, затем еще один и еще. Шачи не знал, сколько прошло времени, не знал, сколько они стояли вот так друг напротив друга, забыв о других членах команды и о капитане. Когда он все-таки смог прийти в себя, он обнаружил, что команда давно покинула палубу — их голоса раздавались из отсека. Шачи смог, наконец, отвести взгляд и поднял голову вверх, всматриваясь в небо. «Голубой» цвет оказался очень спокойным и безмятежным. Он затягивал своей глубиной и насыщенностью. Шачи перевел взгляд на море, оно было «синим», более темным и холодным, на волнах бликовало солнце — и от этой яркости слезились глаза. Теперь Шачи понял, почему капитан Ло не мог описать это словами. Это просто не поддавалось описанию.

Он еще раз посмотрел на парня напротив: тот, кажется, все еще не мог осознать произошедшее. Шачи осторожно кивнул ему, резко развернулся и направился к ходовому мостику.

***

Иккаку только недавно присоединилась к их команде, и, как оказалось, на ее родном острове было очень много людей, нашедших свои половинки. Шачи долго не решался подойти к ней с вопросом, но спрашивать такое у капитана не хотелось еще больше.

Шачи поймал нужный момент вечером, после ужина. Он выцепил Иккаку на выходе из камбуза и оттащил ее за угол, чтобы никто не мог их увидеть, и задал так долго терзающий его вопрос.

— Иккаку... Я слышал, ты говорила, что видишь мир цветным.

— Да.

— Можно задать вопрос?.. — Шачи запинался и старался не смотреть в лицо Иккаку.

— Конечно. В чем дело? — девушка, напротив, выглядела скорее заинтересованной, чем смущенной.

— Я... Я тоже начал видеть цвета...

— Ну так это же замечательно! Значит, ты встретил нужного человека.

— Да. Но ты понимаешь. Он парень. — Шачи поднял на нее глаза, в которых ей померещился испуг. Или недоумение.

— И что с того, что он парень? — Иккаку выгнула изящную бровь. Кажется, она не понимала суть проблемы. Шачи было неважно, как выглядит его половинка, но то, что она оказалась парнем его все-таки смущало. Он никогда не задумывался о таком и сейчас понимал, что находится в тупике. Каждый раз, когда Пенгвин — так звали того самого парня, который поставил мир Шачи с ног на голову, — появлялся в его поле зрения, он забывал как дышать, а внизу живота скручивался тугой горячий узел.

— Разве это нормально? — выдавил из себя Шачи, отодвигая не вовремя лезущие в голову мысли на задний план.

— А это имеет какое-то значение? — Иккаку хмыкнула, окинула Шачи взглядом и понимающе улыбнулась.

Шачи неопределенно мотнул головой и пошел в каюту. Он старался избегать встреч с Пенгвином, потому что боялся той волны чувств, которая поднималась в нем.

***

Тревога охватила Шачи, когда, проснувшись ранним утром в каюте, он обнаружил, что из мира полностью исчезли красные оттенки. Он вертел в руках свою шапку и с ужасом понимал, что козырек стал серым. Прошло уже два месяца с их встречи с Пенгвином, с того самого дня, как Шачи увидел цвета. Мир постепенно тускнел, но Шачи списывал это на естественный процесс. Он был уверен, что яркость должна измениться и перестать резать глаза. Шачи быстро спрыгнул со своего яруса кровати, на ходу натянул и застегнул верхнюю часть комбинезона, и поспешил к центральному посту, где сегодня дежурил Ло.

— Капитан.

— В чем дело, Шачи, — Ло спросил, не поворачивая головы в его сторону.

— Цвета пропадают. Что с этим делать? — Шачи был на взводе и почти готов был сорваться в истерику.

— Ты идиот, — спокойно заключил Ло, наконец, повернувшись к Шачи. — Связь необходимо подпитывать любовью, иначе она ослабнет.

— Но капитан... — Шачи все еще не понимал. — Ваша половинка же умерла, но вы продолжаете видеть цвета, — осознание замаячило в сознании Шачи. — Неужели... вы все еще...

Шачи увидел, как у Ло дернулся уголок рта, как будто резко стрельнул нерв, и как его капитан передернул плечом. Ло отвернулся, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

***

Шачи стал рассеянным и задумчивым. Он много раз представлял разговор с Пенгвином — ему было жизненно необходимо поговорить с ним. Однако все слова, которые приходили на ум, выглядели слишком нелепыми или глупыми. Каждый раз, когда Шачи только открывал рот, чтобы обратиться к Пенгвину, и встречался с ним глазами, слова отказывались срываться с языка, и он стоял, не в силах произнести ни звука, а затем, осознав нелепость ситуации, поспешно исчезал из поля зрения Пенгвина.

Шачи прокручивал в голове очередной план разговора, когда после ужина к нему подошел Пенгвин.

— Выпьешь со мной? — на его губах играла легкая полуулыбка, и Шачи на несколько секунд завис: хотелось протянуть руку и коснуться ее. Вид улыбающегося Пенгвина вызывал в Шачи трепет. Откуда-то изнутри поднималась волна невероятной нежности. Шачи сам не заметил, что за все время, которое он неосознанно старался избегать Пенгвина, он потерял часть себя. Внутри него как будто бы образовалась воронка, которая постепенно засасывала в себя и его цветной мир, и его чувства. И сейчас Пенгвин одним лишь своим словом закрыл эту воронку.

Вместо ответа Шачи кивнул и пошел вслед за Пенгвином.

***

Они сидели на диванчике в мастерской Пенгвина, распивая вторую бутылку рома. Шачи чувствовал, как его мысли затянуло легким алкогольным маревом. Разговаривать с Пенгвином оказалось очень интересно, а его мастерская пришлась Шачи по душе. На столе грудой лежали чертежи, в углу стоял какой-то агрегат и куча коробок с инструментами.

— Ты меня избегаешь, — в голосе Пенгвина Шачи послышалось недоумение, от души приправленное осуждением. Хотя он уже ни за что не мог поручиться.

— Нет, — ответ сам сорвался с языка, — то есть, не совсем.

У Шачи было ощущение, что он может сказать Пенгвину правду, может объяснить, что он чувствует на самом деле, и Пенгвин обязательно его поймет, но мысли, затянутые в алкогольную дымку, не хотели формулироваться во что-то цельное. Шачи хотелось, чтобы его правильно поняли, но нужные слова не находились.

— Тебе страшно? — взгляд Пенгвина, казалось, прожигал насквозь.

Шачи пожал плечами, не зная, что ответить.

— Тебя беспокоит, что я парень? — Пенгвин вроде бы спрашивал, но звучало утвердительно. И Шачи в ответ кивнул, закрывая глаза одной рукой. Как объяснить, что он всегда, всю жизнь, думал, что это будет девушка. Симпатичная девушка.

— Но меня это не волнует. Ни капли.

— Нам нужна еще бутылка, — Шачи встал с диванчика и направился к выходу из мастерской. Щеки горели то ли от количества выпитого, то ли от того, что находиться с Пенгвином в одном помещении стало слишком жарко. Пенгвин оказался чертовски прямолинейным.

— Опять бежишь?

Шачи резко обернулся. Он не собирался бежать. Пенгвин поднялся с дивана и в два шага сократил расстояние между ними. Шачи показалось, что воздух в мастерской сжался. Пенгвин протянул руку, пальцами касаясь скулы, провел ей по лицу Шачи и осторожно потянулся к его губам. Сердцебиение Шачи участилось, он смотрел в глаза Пенгвину, губы были в паре сантиметров друг от друга, дыхание смешивалось. Пенгвин скользнул пальцами к шее и притянул Шачи к себе, соединяя их губы в поцелуе. Мир рассыпался искрами, и Шачи зажмурил глаза. Пенгвин подался вперед, прижимая его к стене. Шачи почувствовал, как свободная рука Пенгвина скользнула ему под футболку, оглаживая пресс, спину и бока, быстро шаря по всему телу. Пенгвин оторвался от его губ, и Шачи на миг ощутил пустоту и нехватку, но эти чувства быстро исчезли, когда он почувствовал грубые поцелуи, перемежающиеся укусами, у себя на шее, почувствовал, как Пенгвин стаскивает с него футболку, чтобы рассмотреть его торс. Пенгвин начал поцелуями спускаться вниз, выцеловывая каждую мышцу на груди Шачи. Шачи дрожал, чувствовал слабость в ногах. Он постепенно сполз по стене вниз. Пенгвин стоял теперь на коленях между ног Шачи. Он положил руки ему на колени и повел ладонями вверх, к его бедрам, к застежкам на штанах. Шачи судорожно вздыхал от прикосновений, таких неожиданных, таких откровенных и, как оказалось, желанных. Шачи положил одну руку на загривок Пенгвина и почувствовал, что у того дыхание такое же прерывистое.

Шачи ощутил, как пальцы Пенгвина сжимают через плотную ткань его затвердевший член. Потом Пенгвин расстегнул на Шачи комбинезон и довольно грубо стал стаскивать его с Шачи. Рывками, спеша избавить его от всего лишнего. Шачи со стоном выдохнул. Пенгвин оттянул резинку трусов и спустил их, высвобождая налившийся кровью член, затем провел языком по всей длине, пососал головку и полностью вобрал его в рот. Шачи задохнулся от нахлынувший ощущений. Тугой узел в животе скрутился спиралью, все мерцало и искрилось, сердце колотилось о ребра и готово было выпрыгнуть из груди.

— Пенгвин, — пальцы с силой вцепились в темные волосы.

Потолок перед глазами расплывался, жар волнами раскатывался по телу, Шачи тяжело дышал, толкаясь в горячий рот. Пенгвин ускорил движения, и Шачи, вздрагивая всем телом, кончил. Пенгвин с хлюпающим звуком выпустил член Шачи изо рта и облизнул губы. От такого интимного жеста Шачи покраснел. Краем глаза он заметил, что доски пола, на которых они лежали, «коричневые».

Пенгвин потянулся вверх, сжимая Шачи в объятиях.

— Не сбегай от меня больше, — пробурчал Пенгвин и потерся носом о его шею.

Что-то теплое разливалось у Шачи в груди. Было приятно лежать вот так вместе, на жестком полу, и слышать, как рядом бьется сердце Пенгвина.

— Не сбегу, — взгляд Шачи упал на вещи, отброшенные к дивану.

Козырек его кепки был красным.


End file.
